


Sweet Dreams of Nothingness

by redeyedwrath



Series: Sterek Week 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Based on: Final Fantasy X), Kissing, M/M, Sterek Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: "He looks beautiful like this, the pale light of the moon flitting over the soft curve of his shoulder, illuminating the drops of water dangling from his hair, and something in Stiles aches for him."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aah my first time participating in the Sterek Week! I hope y’all will like these lil ficlets I prepared ^^
> 
> This was written for “Scene Stealer” and it’s from my favorite video game FFX. Though I did modify the scene a little so it would be understandable even if you don’t know the game. In case you don't know the game: Please do yourself a favor and play it and fall in love with the characters and then COME CRY WITH ME

_I see your smile_  
_I see eternity_  
_Sweet dreams of nothingness_  
_That fade with dawn_

**\- Suteki Da Ne (Isn't It Wonderful), Nobuo Uematsu**

 

-

 

The moon’s full, coloring the water in shades of blue and Stiles can’t look away. Derek threads through the water carefully, running his fingers over the surface as he wades deeper, the water gently sloshing over the slope of his spine. He looks beautiful like this, the pale light of the moon flitting over the soft curve of his shoulder, illuminating the drops of water dangling from his hair, and something in Stiles aches for him.

Before he knows it, he’s stripped off his pants and he tugs off his shirt. He curses as it tangles around his head and throws it onto the rocks, running over to the lake until the water laps at his feet. He can see the quiet smile on Derek’s face and for a second he hesitates, afraid to ruin the fragile comfortability Derek’s found.

“I always thought this would be easier somehow,” Derek says, watching the droplets fall from his fingers with a quiet smile on his face. “I’ve been trying so hard.”

The water isn’t cold, not even at this time of night, and Stiles sighs as he walks into it. Derek turns around, and his eyes twinkle, but not in a way Stiles has seen before. It’s - it’s _sad_ , almost. Melancholic.

“Maybe… Maybe you’re trying too hard.” Derek raises his eyebrows and Stiles feels like crying, because here Derek is: alive and so fucking beautiful and he’s going to throw it all away. “They told me. Everything.”

“Everything?” Derek’s voice is small, quiet, and Stiles knows Derek never wanted him to know what he was going to do, what all this was for. That Derek was going to sacrifice himself and leave them all behind. Stiles can do nothing but nod. “So then, you know.”

Derek shoots him a small smile and Stiles can’t - he can’t do this anymore. He runs to Derek, ignoring the way the water pushes against him, almost like it’s telling him that what he’s about to do is a bad idea.

He comes to a stop in front of Derek, taking him in. There are crinkles around his eyes, all of them laugh lines and he looks so alive right now. Stiles wants to hold him close and never let him go.

“Derek just- don’t do it,” he says, resisting the urge to smooth over the frown on Derek’s face. “We could stop, _you_ could stop. We could move away, just you and me. Together.”

“I can’t. I can’t stop,” Derek replies, voice quiet. The pale light makes his eyes glow, and it catches against a drop of water on Derek’s bottom lip. His hand comes up to cup Derek’s jaw without his permission, his heart beating in his chest, but before he can snatch it back, Derek’s fingers close around his wrist and keep it there. “If I did, I would never forgive myself.”

Stiles swallows and brushes his thumb over the curve of Derek’s jaw, the skin so soft. He leans forward, capturing Derek’s lips with his. He tastes like salt and Stiles licks inside his mouth, nips at his bottom lip, tangles his fingers in Derek’s hair and Derek lets him. Long fingers flit carefully over his side as Derek takes everything Stiles gives him and Stiles lets out a small moan.

“Stay with me,” Derek whispers as he pulls back, resting his forehead against Stiles'. Stiles can see the way Derek’s eyelashes are clumped together with water, hair wild against his hands and he never wants to let go. “Until the end. Please.”

“Not until the end,” he says, trying to smile as he steps back. He tangles his fingers with Derek’s, brushing a thumb over the curve of Derek’s palm and Derek shivers in response. “Always.”

Derek smiles at him, eyes twinkling brilliantly. “Always, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SORRY I’M SO EMO BUT I LOVE THIS GAME - AND THIS SCENE - SO MUCH!!!
> 
> Aaanyways, I hope you liked it! Please lemme know what you thought?
> 
>  
> 
> [Here you have my Tumblr if you want to cry with me about FFX because that game ruined me for life](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
